HARRYella
by FoxxyGoddess
Summary: the cast of Harry Potter is at my mercy. watch as they r forced, i mean choose to play Cinderella with a twist. Beware slight Yaoi and cursing inside. REDONE NO MORE BAD SPELLING, I HOPE!
1. the Beginning

**bobbi; Ok this is the story of Cinderella, but with the cast of the Harry Potter books. Harry, of course will play the lead part, and**

**draco; wait a sec, how come Harry gets the lead part?**

**bobbi; you wanna play the poor, over worked Cinderella?**

**draco; nevermind.**

**bobbi; so as i was saying, Harry plays the lead, Voldemort will play the evil stepmother and the stepsisters are**

**voldemort; what!? I gotta play a girl? And be Potter's mom as well? No way, never in a million years!**

**bobbi; you only have to wear a dress, and you get to boss Harry around for the most of the story.**

**voldemort; really? like make him be my servent? wear a tutu? or make him kiss a frog?**

**harry; WHAT?!**

**bobbi; yes he will be like a servent, he'll cook and clean for you. and if you want he'll wear a tutu, but you can't make him kiss a frog.**

**harry; thank god.**

**death eaters; why not?**

**bobbi; because it's cruel.**

**snape; i should think so. i mean, come on haven't frogs suffered enough.**

**harry; your more worried about frogs than your own student. that's just mean.**

**ron; your sick, man.**

**hermione; Ron that is no way to speak to our teacher. even if what he said was cruel.**

**Hermione gives Snape a disapproving look. Snape turns away, giving an apology under his breath**

**bobbi; ok, back to what I was saying. umm.. oh yeah roles of harry's stepsisters will be played by Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucious Malfoy. The king will**

**bellatrix & lucious; WHAT THE HELL!?!**

**harry; you hate me, don't you bobbi?**

**bobbi; no i don't hate you. and Bellatrix, Lucious you get to tease Harry and halfway through you get to rip his clothes and leave him standing outside cold and crying.**

**bellatrix & lucious; ok. we're cool.**

**harry; why can't someone else be Cinderella?**

**bobbi; because you match her perfectly. your parents died when you where young, you were forced to cook and clean by your only living family, you recieved an invitation, and your life got better. now i'm gonna finish the cast list and start the story, nobody is gonna interfere got it.**

**fred & george; or else what?**

**bobbi; or else i'm gonna make it so your wearing canine pheromones, so you smell like a dog in heat and put you in a windowless and doorless room with Fluffy.**

**everyone; NOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**bobbi; now where was i? oh yeah, the king and queen will be Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagal.**

**several people roll their eyes. someone mutters 'of course'**

**boobi; Sirius Black will be the fairy god mother.. er i mean father. Hermione will be the royal adviser and Draco..**

**sirius; WHAT?! i am not gonna be a stupid winged fairy with a little crown, no way...**

**giant perfume bottle appears and sprays Sirius. A trapdoor opens under Sirius' feet, he falls into the room below. A slight growl emits from within the darkness**

**sirius; nice doggie, good doggie, stay... NOOOOO!!**

**The trapdoor swings shut. Soft growls and deep moans continue to be heard through the door**

**bobbi; anyone else have something to say?**

**Everyone shakes their head vigorously**

**bobbi; damn i forgot what i was saying. oh well, might as well start the story now.**

**Cast looks from one to the other wondering who is to play the prince, but too afraid to ask**

**Cinderella**

**Harry Potter Version**

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom. There lived a poor young _girl_, who's mother died giving birth then lost his father at a early age and was forced to live with his _stepmother_, Voldemort and _her_ two evil _daughters _Bellatrice and Lucious. Poor Harry was forced to cook all the meals for _her_ family, and clean up after _her sisters_.

One day while Harry was cleaning the floors of the entryway, someone knocked. Wiping his hands with a washrag, Harry answered the door. "May I help you?" Harry said politly.

snickers could be heard from the backroom, mutters of 'momma's boy' and 'goody two-shoes'

**bobbi; knock it off or else you'll be joining them!**

**waves hand in the direction of trapdoor**

**all; yes ma'am**

Standing at the entrance was the royal messanger, Ron. With a tired voice he spoke, "I have here, a message stating that every eligable female that has come of age is to attend the Prince's Ball. So that he may find a bride. Attendance is optional, though it is best to come so as not to upset the Queen."

**Ron gasps for breath as Hermione looks on worriedly **

**draco; how did you do that without breathing?**

**fred; takes after mum, that one does**

**george; so true**

**grinning, the twins run while avoinding hexs thrown at them by Ginny**

Holding out the invitation, Ron takes a deep calming breath as Harry covers his ears. Not a second later two high pitched screeches echo of the walls as Harry's _sisters_ come running down the stairs.

* * *

**To Be Continued, I think?**

**Review and I'll write more!**


	2. Muggle Bad Word?

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just borrowing. I'll return them only slightly tramatized.**

**Last Time**

_Holding out the invitation, Ron takes a deep calming breath as Harry covers his ears. Not a second later two high pitched screeches echo off the walls as Harry's _sisters_ come running down the stairs._

**bobbi; and so the story continues.**

**draco; why must you make us suffer?**

**bobbi; cuz it's FUN!!**

**Part 2**

Reaching the ground floor, the sound of heels clack across the newly polished marble. A scream is heard as both Lucious and Bellatrix fall on their butts.

**Snape laughs under his breath as Fred & George fall over laughing**

**bobbi; stop it or else! gives evil glare**

Snickering beneath his hand, Harry opens the door all the way to show their guest the _beautiful veiw_

"Why are you running _down_ the stairs in your new heels?" Voldemort gracefully desends the stairs with a annoyed look on his face.

**lucious; why the hell am i in heels?**

**bobbi; cuz your playing a step**_**sister**_**, thats why.**

**hagrid; why is that slimy git the one ter walk all smooth like?**

**bobbi; cuz i like having all my body parts attached, and i so don't want harry yelling at me cuz he accidently saw voldy's panties.**

**harry; Oh GOD!! NOOOOO!! it was bad enough that i had to see their's, i'll probly go blind if i saw his!!**

**sirius; how do you think your dad died in this story?**

**ron; why would he marry **_**him**_** in the first place?!**

**Sirius & Remus look at each other **

**sirius & remus; he was drunk?**

**bobbi; ok this is getting stupid!! on with the story!!**

"Sorry , we were just trying on our new outfits when we heard that the prince was going to have a ball" Bellatrix smiled sweetly as Lucious gave Harry a death glare, mouthing the words 'you will pay for the panty comment.'

"The prince may have a ball, but that does not give you the right to act like idiotic _**BEEP**_ peasents."

**voldemort; why is there a beep in place of the word muggle?**

**bobbi; cuz when you say it, it's a curse word. and all swearing shall be edited out, got it **_**BEEP**_**!?**

**all yell; yes ma'am!**

**bobbi; what did you call me?!**

**the sound of crickets passes by**

**bobbi; thats what i thought. now on with the story.**

"We're sorry _mother_." Lucious and Bellatrix say in unison, while smiling sweetly to their _mother_.

**voldemort; either of you ever call me that again and i will..**

**bobbi; you'll what? taps foot while glaring menancingly**

**Voldemort pales slightly**

**bobbi; thats what i thought, shall we continue?**

**all nod their head**

"It's alright, just don't do it again _dears_." Voldemort said, looking endearingly towards _her dauthers_. 'please don't kill us lord, she is making us do this.' Bellatrix whispered while glaring at Bobbi.

**bobbi; all right thats it, i'm starting a new story. and i shall make you all suffer!!**

**draco; what could be worse then this?**

**bobbi; the story will be harry as a girl Harry looks close to tears and will have EVERYONE fall in lust with her!!**

**the sound of crickets passes by again**

**bobbi; and voldemort has draco seduce the female harry, but when he fails the dark lord molests him!!**

**Draco looks horror-struck, Lucious turns green **

**Pixi; Oooh, Shota!! Yay, more YAOI!!**

**bobbi; what the hell?! get back in the box! this isn't Neko Love!! g****et back here!!**

**Bobbi chases Pixi around backstage**

**ron; does this mean we're off the hook?**

**bobbi; from backstage don't think i'm finished yet. the story will go on once i capture her and return.**

**Pixi; also from backstage you'll never catch me, hahaha!!**

**To Be continued**


	3. Roy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just borrowing. I'll return them only slightly tramatized.**

**Last Time**

_"It's alright, just don't do it again _dears_." Voldemort said, looking endearingly towards her _dauthers_. 'please don't kill us lord, she is making us do this.' Bellatrix whispered while glaring at Bobbi._

**

* * *

**

**bobbi; returns from backstage don't worry she's in the box. now on with the story.**

**Pixi; from inside the box you'll can't keep me in here forever, hahaha!!**

**bobbi; ignore her.**

**Part 3**

"We promise we won't _mother_." the _sisters_ said in unison.

**harry; please god, shoot me now?**

**bobbi; i would but i need you for this to much.**

"See that you do, my _dears_." Voldemort said to _her_ children. _She_ then took the missive from the messenger boy, slamming the door on his face.

**ron; OWW!! that hurt, ya slimy arse! Ron rubbed his abused nose**

**bobbi; don't even think of retaliating or else!! looking evilly at the cast**

**insert dramatic music and ominous thunder here**

**draco; how'd you do that?**

**bobbi; i am the author, i can do anything! now back to the story.**

"It seems that the ball will be at 7 tonight. We haven't got time to lose, Harry will help you two get ready." Voldemort said with vigor.

**bobbi; to save time and keep my fingers from hurting, we will now skip the part of them telling harry that he cant go. as well as the part where they rip his clothes.**

**lucious; why not?**

**bobbi; cuz if i do it will turn into a sex scene. any of you three wanna be the one to fuck harry?**

**the set goes deathly quiet**

**bobbi; ok now.**

**time skip to after the three horrors leave for the ball**

Harry hangs his head as the tears fall. The ruined pieces of his clothes scattered around him. Shivering from the cold, Harry wraped his arm tightly around himself.

Warm Arms encicrle him, startling him.

"It's alright Harry, I'm not gonna hurt you." Sirius said softly as he rubbed Harry's back soothingly.

"Who, who are you?" Harry asked quietly, looking up with tear filled green eyes into calm grey ones.

"I'm your fairy godfather." he said after a short pause.

**bobbi; not a word from any of you, or else!**

"Your my... Does that mean you can do magic?" curiosity flooded his deep green eyes.

"Yes it does." Sirius replied with a smirk, as he watched Harry's face lighten up.

**Fred holds up his hand**

**bobbi; yes fred what is it?**

**fred; whats with the comments about harry's eyes?**

**bobbi; i happen to have a thing for green eyes, so just deal with it!**

**George holds up his hand**

**bobbi; what is it george?**

**george; well you said no swearing, but you let ron arse why?**

**bobbi; cuz i'm american, so british swear words like that don't bug me.**

**fred; cool.**

**bobbi; now back to the story.**

**from somewhere in the rafters ya slimy arse, it's not shota!**

**somewhere to the left yes it is, cuz harry is only... Oi! how old is harry in this story?**

**bobbi; oh he's about, wait who the hell are you!?**

**the two land on the floor**

**pixi; it's just us.**

**bobbi; oh my god!! run for your lives!! runs away it's Duckie from Hell**

**duckie; i only wanna play pouts, then flashes fangs**

**cast; AHHHHHHHHH!! runaway!!**

**pixi; damn, i wanted to kno how old the cutie was in the story.**

**duckie; don't matter what age, it's still not shota.**

**pixi; it is!**

**duckie; it isn't!**

**pixi; it is!**

**duckie; isn't!**

**pixi; is!**

**duckie; isn't!**

**they argue on into the night**

**bobbi; make the duckie go away roy, make it go away cries in corner**

**Roy Mustang pops up**

**roy; how the hell did i get here?**

**bobbi; kill the duckie and you can BEEP edward, and have him in a pink & black miniskirt.**

**roy; sure snap**

**duckie; i'm melting, i'm melting! oh what a world.**

**wicked witch of the west; hey thats my line!!**

**bobbi; get the hell out, no witches aloud. except if harry wears a dress. ok how lets stop before this gets stupid, er more stupid.**

**To Be continued. **


	4. Dress Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just borrowing. I'll return them only slightly tramatized.**

**Last Time**

_"Your my... Does that mean you can do magic?" curiosity flooded his deep green eyes._

_"Yes it does." Sirius replied with a smirk, as he watched Harry's face lighten up._

**bobbi; crawls out from under desk don't worry, i think roy was able to kill him, for now.**

**roy; you promise i can BEEP ed, with him in a miniskirt for as lond as i want?**

**bobbi; yes, that is your reward for saving me, harry, and remus.**

**rest of cast; what about us!?**

**bobbi; oh and them too.**

**Edward pops up, reads last chapter **

**ed; i will not wear a miniskirt!!**

**bobbi; ignore the cute kitty.**

**Roy picks up kitten Edward, and pets him**

**roy; we'll be going now. turns back into a kitty and both disappear**

**Part 4**

Harry stood up with the help of his godfather. "Now, lets see what I can do about this thing your wearing. When I'm done it will make your _sisters_ clothes look like rags."

**bobbi; again, we're gonna skip forward.**

**draco; why?**

**bobbi; cause it's full of singing.**

**remus; but i wanna hear sirius sing. pout**

**bobbi; no not the puppy pout. must resist. grabs Pocky here if i give you some will you not do that again?**

**remus; YES! starts eating Pocky**

**bobbi; no more Pocky left. cries**

**Harry starts to pout**

Harry looked at himself, he was gorgeous. He wore a long black coat that wrapped around his body, molding to his figure like a dress. The short sleeved coat closed over a long sleeved vibrant green shirt. Fingerless gloves made his hands appear even more slender and his nails that much longer.

Tight black pants covered his thighs, practially painted on. With a deep green belt and ribbons that laced up his calves. Black heeled boots could be seen reaching mid-calf.

A single earring pierced each of Harry's ears. On the left was a piece of black marble incasing the lobe. On the right a band with a green jewel clung to the upper cartliage**(sp?)**.

**bobbi; somebody get me a mop! gets handed one then starts to clean the floor**

**remus; what are you doing?**

**bobbi; cleaning up the drool from them points at most of cast**

Sirius then handed Harry a helmet. "Hop on." The motorcycle roared to life as Sirius drove Harry to the ball.

**bobbi; stop drooling on my clean floor!!**

**cast; sorry**

**bobbi; ok next chapter will be the ball**

**To Be continued. **


	5. the Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just borrowing. I'll return them only slightly tramatized.**

**Last Time**

_Sirius then handed Harry a helmet. "Hop on." The motorcycle roared to life as Sirius drove Harry to the ball._

**

* * *

**

All the people had dressed up for the ball. Everyone was happy, except for the prince.

**draco; oh my god! you made HIM the prince!?**

**bobbi; hush don't spoil the surprise. the audience doesn't know who he is yet, and neither does harry!**

The prince sat restless on his throne as women, and some men, came and asked for a dance with him. He refused them all.

**sirius; damn that guy is hot**

**remus; don't tell me you don't recognize him?**

**sirius; i'd remember meeting a hottie like that**

**bobbi; just so the fans know everyone was given a mask before entering which you have to wear, even the royal family. ok cue Cinderella at front entrance.**

Harry pulled on the velvet green mask as he walked down the stairs to the ballroom floor. Glancing around, Harry spotted _her_ family, then headed in the other direction. While keeping an eye on them, Harry's foot slipped causing _her_ to fall into the arms of the dancing couple beside _her_.

With a little push, the man had Harry in his arms forcing the woman to walk away teary eyed. "Thank you, you have no idea how long I've been trying to get away from her." A deep tenor purred into Harry's ear.

"Thanks for catching, I guess we're even." Harry looked into his saviours face but could not see anything but his lips and eyes, the mask covered the rest.

A new melody picked up, The man held his hand out in offering. Harry wrapped their hands together letting the man lead.

**ron; they're gonna kill you when they find out.**

**bobbi & pixi; SHUT UP!! I WANNA WATCH THIS!!**

The two danced gracefully around the dancefloor, catching the attention of the others. Many songs were played, but still the couple would not part. Seeing that his partner was beginning to tire, the prince lead _her_ the the balcony. Not knowing what to say, they both stood in silence enjoying the cool breeze. After a few mintues they turn to look at each other at the same time, letting their eyes meet. Slowly they lean closer not even blinking.

Just as their lips are about to touch, the clock starts to strike twelve. Harry then remember what Sirius had said about returning before midnight. "I have to go, I'm sorry."

In his hurry Harry didn't notice the green band earring fall. Running down through the gates, Harry hopped onto the motorcycle. It roared to life and drove off with Harry looking back at the prince.

**bobbi; pixi what are you doing?**

**pixi; nothing grabs tissue**

**bobbi; are you crying?**

**pixi; NO! grabs more tissues**

**bobbi; ok then, we're gonna skip the part were the prince talks to his family. then finds out that the earring he found is magic and will help him find his **_**love**_**. see you guys next chapter. **

**To Be Continued**


	6. HE IS THE PRINCE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just borrowing. I'll return them only slightly traumatized.**

**Last Time**

_In his hurry Harry didn't notice the green band earring fall. Running down through the gates, Harry hopped onto the motorcycle. It roared to life and drove off with Harry looking back at the prince._

**

* * *

**

"How many more houses do we have to stop at?" Whined Draco as the car drove down the street. Having set out to find his 'princess'

**bobbi; not a damn word!!!!**

the prince went to every house, dragging along Hermione the royal adviser and the captain of the royal guard Draco. All day they searched for the one who could touch the earring. Everyone who tried to claim it as theirs was burned by the magic that protected it. Only the prince and his 'beloved' would be unharmed by it.

Finally after searching the entire city, they came to the last house on the outskirts of town. "This is the last stop I swear. If 'she' is not here we will return to the castle." the prince said to calm the disgruntled Draco.

Hermione knocked as Draco was forcibly removed from the car. "You swear this is the last place?" he whined as he stood to side of the prince.

"Yes!" both the prince and Hermione yelled.

Turning to face the now open door, all three saw a raven haired boy standing before them with an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Um, hello? May I help you?" the boy asked in a timid tone.

Draco stepped forward, "Yes, the prince here," he inclined his head to Snape, "would like a word the owners of this place."

**sirius; noooo!**

**remus; pay up boys *smirk***

***Fred & George pull out a bag of Galleons and hands it to Remus***

**ginny; you were betting!?**

**fred; only on who**

**george; the prince was**

**both; they'll make such a happy couple**

***twins smirk***

**bobbi; sorry outta time see you later!!! **

**To Be Continued**


	7. Alan is HOT! So say I!

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just borrowing. I'll return them only slightly tramatized.**

**Last Time**

_Draco stepped forward, "Yes, the prince here," he inclined his head to Snape, "would like a word with the owners of this place." _

* * *

**bobbi; stop doing that!**

**remus; doing what? *gives the confused puppy look***

**bobbi; ...*drool***

**ginny; i think you melted her brain?**

**bobbi; enough of this *wipes mouth* we're just getting to the part where the prince and his **_**princess**_** live happily ever after. so on with the story!**

**fred; i wonder what harry's**

**george; parents think of this?**

**sirius; probably enjoying the show**

* * *

**up in heaven somewhere, Lily Potter is laughing behind her hand, while her husband has already fallen to the floor holding his sides laughing his head off.**

* * *

Harry pulled the door fully open, stepping to the side. Bowing his head, Harry softly welcomed them in.

The captain of the guard breezed past, straight into the room while the royal advisor followed close behind. The prince entered at a more sedate pace, unable to place the familiarity of the young man at the door.

**george; that was a bit formal. shouldn't they recognise each other on sight?**

**fred; well they can't just ride off into the sunset, there needs to be some kind of struggle or it seems to easy and the story just falls apart for the audience**

**bobbi; what he said**

**sirius; you don't even know what you're doing anymore, do you?**

**bobbi; that would imply i knew what i was doing to begin with**

**cast; WHAT!?**

***bobbi whistles innocently***

***cast facepalms***

**bobbi; ok, no more talking til the end**

"So is there anyone else here or can we head back to the palace now?" Draco couldn't help but look hopeful as he spoke, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"The _lady_ of the house is out back in the garden with _her daughters_," Harry kept his head down as he turned, "I'll go tell them you're here."

He walked quickly to the back, then ran through the doors. Nearly running over Lucious.

"Prince… Here… Talk… Mother… Now…" Harry scrabbled to get the words out.

"Huh?"

Taking a calming breath, Harry started over, "The prince is here to talk with our… you-know-who about something"

"And I'm supposed to just believe this isn't a ploy to get out of your chores"

"Look for yourself. He and two others are in the front hall." Together they leaned their heads past the door to spy the hansome prince.

**bobbi; ever since the first potter movie and i saw Alan Rickman as Severus Snape i have been in LUUUURVE! to me he is really hot, so don't even try saying a word otherwise. i shall smite you where you stand! *shakes angry fist***

***cast looks everywhere but at bobbi as pixi weilds a hammer menacingly at them from behind bobbi***

**bobbi; ok my fingers are freezing, can't type anymore. **

**sirius; you can just leave it like that! **

**bobbi; watch me. hopefully the next chapter will be done soon. sorry it took so long for this one**

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
